A Thief's Tale
by fromadarkspot16
Summary: Set in FTL world. No curse. Emma was kidnaped when born and was raised by a wicked old lady who taught her to steal and many more things. Being the best at it and never one to back down from a challenge she decides to steal from the Evil Queen. As fate would have it her life changes. Swan Queen. Just read and tell me if you'll like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had this idea in my head. Maybe you'll like it maybe you won't but please leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy! **:)**

* * *

Foulmouth

* * *

Emma, a 21 year old thief never thought she would be caught in her speciality. She was the best of best when it came to stealing, not to mention she was the best fighter and swordsman, err, swordswoman in all Fairy Tale Land. Hell she was skilled in the stealth methods of the Warriors, south to were she lives. It doesn't matter anyways, apparently her brother was right, she shouldn't have agreed to this, _magic_ was to much for her to handle. All she wanted to do was prove her brother wrong. Prove him that she could rip off the so called Evil Queen and get away with it. Apparently she was wrong.

Don't think for a second she didn't try and fight. She just was backstabbed. Yes, backstabbed by her own desires. When her brother mention the Evil Queen she expected to see an old hag just like Lidia, with the mole included. Oh, Lidia would be laughing her ass out just by watching her in the situation she is right now. Hell she always told her she got good eye for the high and luxurious stuff but she always thought she meant it in items, objects she could reach with her talented hands without the owner even noticing. Whatsoever she didn't expect that meant she'll be betrayed by her likes and whatnot in a human form. Lidia would definitely be laughing her ass out.

Lidia her "mother" for legal purposes only. Like the world would care if she had parents or not. Emma was abandoned at her early stages of life and Lidia was the unlucky soul to be stuck with her. Apparently she was worth nothing or so Lidia would remind her every time she did something wrong or stupid, which was almost every damn time. At least she taught her how to fight, use a sword and bow and arrows. She was amazing with each weapon. She excelled in every weapon trying to seek approval from her mother figure; of course the bitch would tell her how lame and unworthy she was every time. Also she taught her how to read and write. Emma would never say this out loud but she was grateful that the old hag taught her everything she knows.

Emma has been stilling since the early age of 5. Almost lost her hands twice, since that was the punishment for stealing, until Lidia finally decided to teach her how to defend herself and how to be better at stealing. She had the pleasure to say that she had never been caught until this unfaithful day.

Damn her brother for knowing how much she liked a challenge she thought while being dragged to what she assumed to be the throne room. Brother you ask? Nah, not much of a brother, maybe a really really close friend. You see Lidia adopted Neal when he tried to steal from her. She said something along the lines of how he would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the fact that Emma caught him red handed. So another thief was added to the family of 2.

Emma called him brother because he was the only one who was close enough to her. She never opened up enough to him but he had this ability to read people. Every now and then she would talk about a few things about herself but not much. When he became part of the "family", Lidia thought they were going to be a couple. How wrong she was. Emma was never attracted to men. Ever, to make it clear, but Neal, oh boy she didn't saw that coming. One regular day in the job, (stealing in the market of the temporarily town they were staying), she lost sight of Neal for about an hour or so. Using her mad skills to find him, she never expected to find him making out with one of the guards of the White Castle. At least she wasn't alone on that part. Since then he became the closest person to her.

She has her reasons not to let anyone close enough. Neal though is an exception. He knew how to move around her walls and he knew when to back down. He learned a long time that he may be good at stealing but he was definitely a pussy when fighting was the matter at hand and Emma kicked his ass a few times for sticking his nose on her business. Anyways damn him and his big mouth and his big stupid ideas. Why she listen to him is a question she'll always have. Because of him she was now being pushed into a big room where she may or may not die or be put in jail for a long time or worst, have both of her hands cut. Although she cursed every being out there, specially her brother for being caught, she couldn't bring herself to regret being caught by what she thought was the most beautiful and sexy woman she had ever seen.

She was looking down when she was being pushed around the Dark Castle but upon entering the Throne Room she couldn't help but raise her head and look around. This place was every bit as she expected and more. High walls, guards everywhere (so much for a quick escape, or maybe not, after all she liked to make big badass exits), two kickass looking thrones(wait,two?) and in the big one, it looked like a huge root coming from the ground and perfectly shaped to be a killer and terrifying chair, throne, whatever, sat the angel-like creature who caught her. Emma locked eyes with the brunette and was mesmerized by the chocolate brown orbs looking at her. Even thought the Queen had a scowl placed in her facial features she was still gorgeous.

The two guards that had been dragging her to this point pushed her to the floor making her kneel in front of the Evil Queen. Apparently that was a thing to do, but she didn't know and she didn't care. She didn't know the rules of etiquette or stupid stuff like that. The only reason she let herself be dragged here was because she wanted to see, hear and infuriate(again) the Queen. She could've easily escape the two fools that where pushing her, they never would have known what hit them.

"What kind of peasant would think that they could steal from me and get away with it?" The velvet voice of the Queen made Emma's stomach do summersaults. She was now standing in front of Emma, looking down at her.

Emma just smirked at the Queen and said: "The kind that can get away with it." Emma kept her eyes locked with the brunette.

SLAP!

"Who told you to speak?" The Queen glared at Emma while retracting the hand she used. She had to give her credit to the women in front of her, the slap didn't hurt but it burned.

"You asked!" Emma raised her tone of voice. She couldn't believe this woman, she just asked a question and she answered, Oh wait!

SLAP!

Shit, that one did hurt.

"How dare you defy me, I am your Queen." Regina was now fuming in anger.

"Well, excuse me ma'am but you are not my Queen for I travel the Kingdoms and I don't pledge with any." Emma snark back ready for the slap was sure to come.

Nothing, huh?

"You WILL respect me, peasant,even if you are not pledge with any of the Kingdoms." The authority in the Evil Queens voice was so strong, Emma felt a shiver go down her spine and she wasn't sure if it was from arousal or naked fear. Even though she knew she should have looked down in a sign of respect or understating she just kept defying the brunette and held her gaze."You defy me like you are strong enough to go against me, your smart mouth nor your disrespectful gaze will scare me peasant."

"I assure you, your _Majesty_, I am not trying to scare you but I do believe the only reason I am here is because even when I defeat your guards you would use your stupid _Magic_ to stop me. So really the only reason I am here is because of_ you." _Emma loved to play with words between the lines, sure the Queen would have caught her but she could take the woman down if she had the chance. The only reason she was here was to get her mad to the point of wanting to kill her. Her reasons for wanting this are yet to be known.

The Queen on the other hand though laughed, making Emma's stomach feel a tingling sensation. " You really believe you could take my guards and walk out of here alive?" Regina glared at the blonde, who smiled at her.

"Of course." Was Emma's comeback, even though it was short the playful smile she wore was making the Queen angrier by the minute.

"You are a fool, childish, young lady who needs to be put in place." Regina barked back.

"And you have a bitchy attitude but what can I say, I love women who speak their mind." Emma answered and wasn't prepared for the...

SLAP!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Regina was getting tired of this troublemaker. "GUARDS!"

"Wait." Emma said.

"Why,oh,why would I stop my guards from killing you right now?" It was a stupid question because the guards stopped anyways, waiting the orders of their Queen.

"Lets make a deal."Emma didn't let the Queen speak and kept going, she had a last minute idea and this needed to be said." I'll show you I am a capable fighter, I bet I am better than any guard here anyways, if I defeat all the challenges you put in front of me, I get to be one of your guards, if not then you decide my punishment for my big mouth."Emma said knowing this was the only chance she'll get if she wanted to get to know the Queen.

Regina went from dumbfounded to a hysterical fit of laughter. "Very well, if you want to die then I'll accept this stupidity." The queen turned and looked at the guards." You two are going to be the first challengers, if she's to succeed she will fight the Captain, you two are my best guards, I expect this to be over in less than a minute." Regina looked down."I am sorry dear but looks like you are not carrying any weapons, at least you'll die fast."Regina smiled and went to sit in her throne.

"Very well, whenever you like, your Majesty." Emma was looking down, she knew this was no challenge at all for her but she wanted to give a show, let the Queen think she may have regretted this decision.

Regina sat down, before she send the signal to the guards to start she looked at the blonde. _Such a beauty, wasted because of a big mouth_, thought the Queen while looking at the younger girl in front of her. This was stupid, that fool didn't have a chance against her personal guards but she had to give it to the girl,she intrigued her to the point of allowing this nonsense. She wanted to know if this foul mouthed beauty was right to her word. In the very back of her mind she hoped the blonde survived. She wanted to know this girl, what motivated her, she hasn't had a great change to banter and have fights with someone since Snow White got married and lost her only daughter. The White Queen was so engrossed in fighting her daughter, she forgot about Regina, not that Regina missed her but really what was the point of making Snow White suffer if she wasn't happy at all. Life as it was now was getting boring and even though she had Henry in her life she needed a something, someone and maybe just maybe this stupid girl would be but right now she just wanted this to be over and see if this girl really was worthy of her time. " I hope you amuse me peasant!" Giving the signal to her guard to commence, her last tough before the fight started was, _I don't even know her name_. With her famous scowl back in place she watched the show in front of her.

Little did she know she'll find out the peasant's name soon enough and render completely to the blonde.

* * *

A/N: If you like it leave a review, I would like to know if you guys think I should continue this or not, I really can just play this story in my head and keep going but I thought it was good enough to write and share. Let me know! Please!


	2. Really?

Emma rolled on the floor and escaped the two swords that would've surely kill her if she didn't. Standing up while smirking at the Queen,"You underestimate me, your Majesty." With that she turned and jumped out of the way as the two guards were charging for her. As she moved away she tripped one of the guards closest to her and while he was down she grabbed his sword. Facing the other guard who was now thinking of a way to go around her she waited.

She was fast, agile and to their surprise strong. She wasn't the one who started combat. They were clearly thinking she was easy target. She countered every attack and the guards were letting their defenses down. She took advantage and commence her offensive moves. Moving swiftly like it was a dance she took them out before they even notice what was she doing. Smiling she drop the sword and went to the Queen.

"Told you so! Don't worry I didn't killed them. Just knocked 'em out. Now about that deal?" Emma smirked grew larger if possible. The Queen was shocked. Her mouth hanging open, her eyes blinking as if she was imagining things and when those chocolate eyes turned to look at her Emma gasped. There were a lot of emotions playing in those eyes; anger, amusement, shock, wonderment but must of all excitement.

"Did you think it would be that easy? To toss some guards around and just get what you want?" The venom the Evil Queen was using now was less than the one earlier in their conversation. Emma was relieved the Queen didn't think it wasn't enough. If Lidia was here she would be yelling at how she wasn't good enough, the she took a lot of time and making everything seem it was a big mistake from the beginning.

"At least you admit it was easy? Now am I part of the guard or are you just going to kill me now?" Emma smiled knowing she had picked the interest of the beautiful Queen.

At the same moments the doors to the left of the throne room opened and two forms entered the throne room. One was a guard, with different armor, he had a weird looking hairstyle and a well trimmed beard, he walk like he was showing off everything he wore. The other figure, a little boy, his age about 8, sandy hair and rosy cheeks, smile on place while he looked at the Queen.

"Momma!" He squealed excited to see his mother and almost ran to her if it wasn't for the fact that they had visit.

"Henry come here." Regina was in fact wearing a warm smile while looking at him, Emma was taken aback by such a beautiful sight. The boy finally ran to her and jumped to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and held him while whispering in his ears, he giggled and nodded to everything she said.

Meanwhile who she assumed to be the Captain of the Guard was looking at her with weary eyes while hovering protectively over the royal duo."Bow down before the Prince, commoner!" He ordered in a thick accent and she did bow down not because he ordered but because the little guy was so cute she didn't care if she had to walked around naked for him.

The little boy smiled at her and asked, "Hello, I am Prince Henry, what's your name?" he had a high pitched voice but just like his mother he spoke with authority.

"Your highness, my pleasure to meet such a handsome boy, my name is Emma." She raised and looked at him in the eyes, then to the Evil Queen, then to the guard.

"Your Majesty, may I ask what happened to my guards? Did the do something wrong for you to punish them?" The Captain asked the Queen and Emma couldn't help but laugh and everyone in the room went silent until she spoke.

"What, your precious guards only get knocked out by the Queen? Please, they are not as good as you think they are."Emma said stilled amused at his assumption.

"And who the hell do you think you are? I should cut your tongue for speaking out of place." He yelled back at her and looked very fierce but Emma just smiled, there was this pleasure on defying people that she enjoyed so much. Not as fun as defying the Queen but enough.

"Graham, this is a thief, who I caught in my chambers trying to take a few jewels. She would have gone away with it if it wasn't for the fact that the Mirror told me I was being robbed. She made a point to prove she was good enough of a fighter to be part of the guard." The Queen explained while putting down Henry and letting him walk to his own throne. He never liked to interrupt his Momma when she was in the throne room.

"Her, a women, a commoner, do you want me to believe this girl took out my guards? What is she a sorcerer or something?" He asked.

"I expect you control your informalities in the throne room or I shall teach you how to address me and respect me when I deal with a problem at hand, do you understand Captain?" The venomous tone was back and all of the sudden Emma felt fear, this woman was a true leader in a word of men and she feared that this was a challenge she may not win.

"I apologize, my Queen." Graham bowed for his mistake.

"As for her methods, she has proved she's a real fighter and I expect you to fight with her. You are better than anyone I know. Depending on how this challenge goes we will see where she fits in the guard, you both are not to harm one another, do we have an agreement?" Both challengers nodded and wen to their respective places in the throne room this time the Queen motioned for Emma to pick a sword.

"May the best stand victorious." Regina exclaimed. Something about this woman was driving her insane. She hated the blondes attitude for that she was sure but something about her was pulling her, almost in a wanting manner. True she cared less for her lover's gender but how she feels around this girl is totally different from another person she liked.

Earlier in the match between the guards and the young woman she was gripping her arm rests while watching, not once the blonde got hit by her guards but she was on the edge knowing her men could kill her. To say she breath out of relieve when 2 minutes passed and Emma emerged victorious was and understatement.

Emma, she liked her name, maybe she was going to be a welcome change after all.

The battle began and Graham didn't initiate combat like Emma thought he would. Emma understanding this was a worthy opponent change tactics and went offensive this time. Knowing he was probably better at fighting than the other she decided to attack first, let him think she didn't know what to do. Of course he was in his defense mode and after a few hits without making a solid contact she feign a mistake, he fell for the trap and she threw him to the floor. Putting her sword on his neck.

"Very well, you have proven yourself worthy of my personal guard, you are to be second in command while Graham keeps his position. In the future you shall challenge him for his position." Regina declared. Rising and summoning a dark sword. With her eyes and head she motioned for the younger woman to get closer.

Emma did. She couldn't regret the moment she got caught by this woman, nor the decision of staying, she'll be close enough to the Queen. She didn't care if she had to slay anyone for this woman, she didn't care she was maybe the first woman to enter the Queen's personal guard. All she cared was that she would have the opportunity to get close and court this woman senseless to the point that even she would be crazy.

"Kneel." The Queen ordered. Her voice full of authority and, was that respect?. Emma was beaming and Henry was smiling at her almost jumping on his little throne. She kneeled in front of her Queen and lowered her head.

Regina confused by the gesture of the blonde moved her hand and with her index finger under the blonde's chin, made the girl look at her. "Held your head high because you are about to be knighted, dear."

Emma smiled at the Queen. The tone the older woman used made Emma shiver in excitement and happiness. It sounded almost as if the Queen was as glad because she was staying.

"By the power invested in me I," the sword rested on Emma's right shoulder,"the Queen of the Dark Forest, declare you Knight of the Dark Castle," Regina moved the sword to rest in the other shoulder," Raise, Lady Emma." The way her name rolled on the Queens tongue made her stomach do the famous summersaults and her heart to skip a beat.

"Really? I am a Knight? Awesome!" Emma jumped in excitement making the Queen glare at her for her lack of manners.

Sighing Regina continued, "The captain will show you your chambers for my personal guard are closest to me than the other soldiers, also he will explain your duties and for what is holy Graham show her some manners" Regina ordered.

Henry giggled in his throne. Emma looked at him and winked. He giggled some more and waved at her. She waved back and looked at Regina who was glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry, your Majesty, may I go now?" Emma asked starting to take a step back.

"Yes, welcome to the Dark Castle." Regina turned and went to Henry, offered her hand and disappear in another door to the right of the throne room.

"Follow me!" Graham ordered and in the tone he said it made Emma think he wasn't at all happy for the Queen's decision.

Keeping up with him and after rounding a few corners of the castle she broke silence," What's the Queen's name?"

"When you ask me or anyone of higher rank you have to ask properly", he said stoping to glare at her and make his point.

"Okaaaay." What the hell was wrong with my question, Emma thought. Waiting for him to correct her, she sighed when he didn't, "Right well...?"

Graham let out a breath in frustration,"The proper way to ask is may I know the name of the Queen? This is absurd an ignorant fool like you shouldn't be part of this place." He turned and kept walking.

"This ignorant fool kick your ass and this ignorant fool asked you a fucking question." Emma exclaimed catching up to him, what was this fools problem? She isn't that ignorant.

After a pregnant pause and stoping in front of a door he turned and looked at her. "Regina, her name is Regina, but by no means you are to address her in such an informality unless she gives you permission to do so, are we clear soldier?" Graham asked, just because she was a girl he wasn't going to treat her any different from the others.

"Of course, Captain." Emma said and looked at him, after a while she smiled, "See wasn't that easy?."

He rolled his eyes and pointed at the door next to them. "This is your chambers. Mine are over in front of yours and the Queen and Prince are,"Pointing at the double door in the end of the hall,"Those. You may rest for the day, tomorrow we will begin your training and I will teach you manners, anything you want to know?" Emma said no and he went on, "Perfect if you have any questions please don't hesitate to knock on my door, good evening soldier." With that he turned around and went storming down the hall to the throne room.

"What's stuck in his ass?" Emma whispered and turned around to her chambers. Upon opening the door she squealed delighted.

"Really!?" Emma asked no one in particular.

Not knowing that the Queen was looking at her through the mirror in her room and rolling her eyes.


	3. Tamed

**A/N: I didn't thank you all for the amazing reviews, so THANK YOU! I am bowing down while I say it, without you guys I wouldn't write. Now I apologize for my grammar errors, i know i suck, so any suggestions for a Beta would be very appreciated. I also apologize for the late update, i don't promise it will be a last 'cause I have college to attend to and it sucks,not having time, also I would apreciate if you guys would give suggestions to the story I mean I know how I want it but I don't mind criticism at all. Even if it's bad. With all that out of my chest. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry again for the wait, and here we go! **

**Have a nice one! **

**-FADS16**

* * *

It's been a month since Regina had a new knight at her castle. She felt stupid thinking the girl was different. Since then the girl who stepped that first day to steal from her is now, a discipline soldier. She doesn't do smart mouth anymore and even follow orders. She thought the girl was going to challenge Graham the day after. Regina even knew she was far better than Graham and the only reason she told Graham to train her is for her to be closer to the blonde, not that she'll ever admit it. She observed her the first day, she knew the blonde was holding back with the guards. Regina even saw her flinch at the way some guards fought with her. She just kept Graham pleased. Then there was the evenings with her and the little Prince. She was to guard Henry from the moment he awoke. Graham was reluctant but it was the Queens order so he had to hide his tail between his legs and go along with. Henry had riding lessons in the afternoons so Emma was to watch and follow. The boy bonded with her immediately, he was fascinated by her. She would make him laugh and teach him a few things with the horses. Never once she fell for his puppy eyes when asking if she could teach him with the bow or sword. Preaching that he was to young to do so, but she knew she wasn't giving in because of her, because the Lady was looking for her approval. She really didn't like the idea of Henry with those kinds of things but she knew the day would come for him to learn and who better to teach him than Emma, who is an avid fighter and very skilled in other things. Of course she wouldn't let the thief teach him bad habits but if it meant that she had to attend every lesson then so be it, not that she minded.

Regina was disappointed though. The blond was now the another guard, better than her commanding officer but just another guard. Speaking of which she was on her way to talk to him and ask him what the hell did he do to put the blonde in such a state of discipline, she wasn't complaining but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted from Emma. The reason for her to make that blonde stay was simple, Emma was unique, in skill and personality so she was pretty sure the Captain had to do something to make the girl act weird.

Entering the wooden door right down the hall to her and the prince's chambers, without announcing she caught him off guard. He was looking out the window in only his undergarments. She always thought he had a nice body and even some charm but she never had a interest in him, he was like a brother to her and since the blonde arrived she didn't have eyes for anyone else, not that she was going to say it out loud. Truth be told, she had his heart for one of his betrayals and that was what kept him in the castle but still she came to appreciate the company of a brother she never had.

"Graham!" He turned around with the face the color of an apple and putted his arm protecting his chest and nut-bag from the Queen's view. It was ridiculous, he looked like a girl. "Oh please, I don't care what you look like under the armor, Graham, never have, never will. Care to explain me what the hell did you do with my new knight?" The voice of authority made Graham look down.

"I don't know what you mean your Majesty. I think she's behaving quite well, don't you think?" He never made eye contact with her, also his tone was strange, under the monotony of it there was some kind of anger and was that jealousy?

Regina was furious she new he had a little crush on her but something told her he had something to do with the behavior of the blonde. "Look at me when you are talking, boy. The reason I decided to make the girl a knight and a guard of this castle is simple, her behavior and knowledge are different from everybody else here, including you, Graham. Whatever you told her is wrong. I am disappointed in you. You are my Captain, my must trusted friend, I expected better of you." She turned around but Graham caught her arm.

"That's all I will ever be. A friend. Don't lie to me, _my Queen_." The way he said my Queen was with so much venom Regina lost the words in her mouth to reprehend him for the way he was acting around her, for the accusation. "I've seen the way you look at her, I am jealous that a brat like her gets to hold your attention while I've been doing that for years now. That bitc…" SLAP!

"Don't you talk to me like that ever again, I am your Queen, thereby you should respect me. Let go of my arm." She didn't wait for him to make a move when she had her arm free." I was very clear with you, I only see you as a friend, a brother." She placed her hand on his naked shoulder and looked at him in the eyes with a warm gaze." My attention, I give to whomever I desire in this particular case I didn't give it willingly Graham. She stole it. None of this is your business. As for your behavior and the way you refer to one of your fellow soldiers, you are demoted of Captain of the Black Army and now you are second in command, you very well know who is your superior now. Wipe that worried look off your face, I will take care of her and her behavior. Thank you though for your concern, my dear friend. Don't worry I will look for her and inform her." With that she turned on her heels and out of the room to look for her new Captain who was undoubtedly with her son.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. How can someone change you so much. She was tamed. She didn't wan't to accept it yet though. The only reason she didn't kill Graham that first night in the castle was because she couldn't fathom to stay away from her Queen. Graham asked her, no, ordered her, to control her, and she quotes, "stupid filthy mouth around the Queen and her behavior and you better be pleasant to the Queen or else you are out of here, Swan." the way he said it made her think he hated her for more than just beating him on a fight, she was pretty sure he had a thing for the Queen, and that made her angrier, that, and his stupid accent which she didn't understand half the was going to challenge him then and there but to his luck, in that moment the Queen appeared in the barracks and lashed out to one of the guards for not showing proper behavior. She vowed to be more responsible and well behaved around the beautiful brunette just to be around her.

She was glad she was in charge of the Prince though. The kid had his tantrums now and then but she could control her temper around him. She knew if she was in charge of the Queen like Graham she wouldn't last a week without being demoted or worst kicked out of the kingdom. The Queen was known for her bitchy attitude and her short temper, that combined with a short tempered Emma Swan, well you know the aftermath.

This night was particularly quiet. Henry was in the stables and she was watching him tend his horse. He looked like his mother doing it. Like the Queen, he has her grace, her magnificence. Like his mother he has warm eyes and had a particular way to judged everyone and everything. Emma knew that the kid was being raised way better than she was. She would look at him for hours daydreaming of calling him their son. Riding with both of them as a family and protecting them. She would giggle for hours of the thought of being Regina's one and only and she would cry to sleep every night knowing she would never have a family like that. The silliness of a thief being partner with a strong and powerful Queen like Regina. Others would think if that ever happened that she was doing it for the treasures and the powers of being married to a Queen but no, she may be a thief but she wasn't a power crazed human being. Anyways she was sure the Queen would laugh at the thought of a thief in love with her.

Tonight her thoughts weren't as naughty as other times, like that one time in a hearing Henry had to attend to. That was embarrassing, she was daydreaming of doing the nasty with the Queen and she was looking right at the fine but inappropriate,(For any other Queen) exposed cleavage of Regina. She could swear she was drooling. Henry caught her and ever since the kid had tried to encourage her to talk to his mom. Making fun of her for drooling and of course giggling all the times he did.

Now though she was not having inappropriate thoughts of the Queen, she would never admit this to anyone but she was quite the romantic. Since she learned to steal and read she would go to the library and "pick" some books. Romantic ones. No one knew about that and now one would know about that.

So right now she was reliving one of her favorites. In her imagination her lovely Queen was in the huge balcony of her castle looking down at her knight in shining armor with her blonde hair in all its glory...

"Lady Swan, wake up, you have some drool." Henry said while giggling and standing in front of her. Emma snapped and looked down at the little elf like boy, that was the prince. He was so small but as soon at he hit the teenage years she was sure he was going to be taller than his mom. Maybe even as tall as her.

"Hey, kid, I don't drool you do, when you sleep." She kneel at the now laughing boy and grabbed him and started a tickle attack on him. She was using her skills to immobilize someone, to tickle him without being able to get free. He was laughing so hard she swoar the whole castle could hear them.

"Miss Swan" Oh Shit! She knew it. She knew this was to good to be true, well it was fun while it lasted. She let go of the Prince and he ran to his mother still giggling she turned around and saw the Queen kneeling to hug her son. Graham appeared a little later to pick up Henry and take him to bed. The 'Captain' looked weird, he never made eye contact with Emma but in the faint lighting the stables had she could see very clearly 5 fingers in his right cheek. Oh, she had worn those same 5 fingers for a week when she first arrived here, she snickered and let her head fall, something about her boots was more interesting. When she was sure Graham was gone she looked up at the Queen expecting the worst.

When their eyes locked, Emma was shocked. She expected to see anger and jealousy from the Queen. After all Henry was her only son and she was supposed to be the only one to be that comfortable with the boy, but Emma couldn't help it, the boy was to cute to not wanting to make him laugh. Instead under the steeling gaze she saw warmth and almost joy for her wrong behavior. Sighing in relief she stood up slowly and bent down to her Queen.

"Your Majesty, my apologize for causing any disturbance." Emma said while raising again.

"Walk with me, Lady Swan." Without giving Emma the chance to reply Regina turned and started walking to her Garden.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. Clear skies, fire flies, little magical beings in the garden and well the fact that the garden was always beautiful add up to everything else. Yes everything was beautiful but nothing compared to Regina inspecting her apple tree under the moonlight. Emma was sure Regina was an Angel or something from another realm, so beautiful so magnificent, so pure that she was ashamed to look at the Queen with her impure eyes. The Queen noted Emma's hesitancy and shyness and walk to the knight. "Lady Swan, may I ask what's wrong with you, lately?"

Emma looked up and saw concerned eyes. Sighing again but not looking away she answered." What do you mean, your Majesty? Haven't I been behaving lately and controlling my temper? Did I do something wrong? Is it the way I am with Henr… the Prince? 'CauseIcantotallychangethatandIcanbemor….: Emma was silenced by a finger on her lips. She tried not to give much thought to it but with the Queen looking at her with those brown eyes full of admiration and caring and the finger softly place in her lips was making Emma fight with her self to not pick the woman in front of her and wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist and kiss her senseless.

"Breath dear, I don't want you passing out on me." Regina chuckled and Emma was in a trance seeing the Queen so relaxed and so free. She wanted to see the Queen like this every day.

"Now I've brought you here for two reasons Miss Swan. First, you have been promoted to Captain of the Guard. Your duties have changed. I'll tell you about them later." Now the Queen turned and if Emma didn't knew better she said the Queen was nervous, something in her demenour changed. Also she had to gulp down a whimper that was treating to let lose of her lips for the missing finger on her lips.

"Your Majesty I hope I have not offended you." Emma couldn't help but apologize, for what, she didn't know.

"Quiet Miss Swan!" Even if Regina was scoffing Emma she had a little smile on the lips. Not that the Knight will notice since she had her back to her. She waited for the blunt reply from the blond but nothing happened. Turning angrily and glaring at the Lady she asked:" Why have you changed? Where is the foul mouthed, poor mannered girl who tried to rob me?The girl who had this spark in her eyes and spook her mind?"

Emma was shocked, of all the things she expected to be apprehended by, this was not in the list. Emma was confused , _the Queen wanted for her to be, well her?_ Without realizing it, she was speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Yes Miss Swan, I found that while you have the worst manners this kingdom has ever seen, you are very inspiring to some people." Regina didn't include that those people were her and Henry but it didn't matter anyways. Since the Prince had been charged to Emma, he talked non stop of his new idol, he's new favorite hero.

"Well I am sorry, _your Majesty_, since the day I've been here all you have done is go all high and mighty on me and well I was threatened to lose my rank if I didn't behave and the dog would just keep telling me if I kept behaving like a commoner you would kick my ass out and I am very happy were I am" Emma was letting all the frustration of a month out there. The way she said your Majesty was more like it tasted wrong in her mouth and everything else sounded like a teenager talking to their mom about not being understood.

"Enough, I don't care if you are frustrated, Lady Swan, you are to be yourself around me and Henry and you are to teach everything you know to my guards, your knowledge in combat is impeccable and that's all I want." Regina was infuriated and here she felt the pattern again, the tension between them, this, this right now, is what she wanted, a person who could keep up with her.

"Of course your Majesty, I am her to please you, aren't I?" Emma replied, sarcastically. Rolling her eyes and glaring at the Queen. The beautiful, sexy, immaculate Queen.

"There's the fool I know, thank you, Lady Swan." Regina smiled and turned back to the apple three she was tending.

"That's all?" Emma let the question slip past her lips without permission and she covered her mouth with her hands and when Regina turned to glare at her she found a pair of wide green eyes.

"What's all? Do you want more? Perhaps, a set of the crown jewels or I don't know a horse with wings? What else would you want you idiot?" Now Regina was really pissed.

"Hey, don't yell at me, my mouth those things without my knowledge, okay? And would you please cut the crap with the jewels? You know very well if it wasn't for that stupid magic of yours I would have escaped." Emma was offended, this women was worst than a case of the pots in between the butt cheeks.

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't care if you are capable or not of controlling your mouth." Big fat lie."Your language, is disgusting, you better control it around my son and, you were foolish, why won't you accept it Miss Swan?" Regina was trying very hard not to flick her wrist and send them both to her chambers and punish the blond but in her own way.

Smirk placed in her face and a lustful look was all it took for Emma to stop talking.

Disappointment again. Why the blonde didn't act on their sexual tension? Regina wasn't stupid the blonde wanted her. Then again behind the lust in those eyes as green as the Enchanted Forest, was more, maybe Regina was wrong, but she saw care and compassion, no judgement for her bad decisions or anything, those beautiful eyes were seeing right through her and that was what made her mad, she really liked the blonde but she couldn't afford to be more than just a pet, sexual pet in this case, she didn't want to be exposed, vulnerable, to think what Snow would do if she was vulnerable.

"I apologize, my Queen, it was foolish of me to think of stealing from you. Do not worry, I have never been foul mouthed around the Prince. If you'll excuse me I would like to retire to my chambers, maybe tomorrow we could talk about my new duties and I will give you my ideas for a better training and better tactics on the field" The way Emma said it made Regina uneasy, it was so truthful so earnest that she couldn't control the emotions running through her veins. This woman was going to be just the end of her. She knew it right now, deep inside her, she didn't care, she didn't care if Snow would win or if she was vulnerable, she didn't care because maybe just maybe this was her happy ending and that's all she has ever wanted, nothing more, but if the girl wanted her then the girl would have to prove it. She wasn't going to let it be that easy. Smirking she moved in the personal space of the blonde and heard her gasp.

"Very well, Captain. You may retire and it would be wonderful if you could join me and Henry for breakfast." Regina said it with a tone that made Emma's knees tremble and all her body was buzzing with arousal. Without controlling her eyes that flickered to the Queen's lip very slowly she was moving forward and closing the gap to kiss those full, red lips.

The Queen smiled and knowing everything went according to her plan she disappeared in a curtain of purple smoke. Leaving Emma with wide eyes and frustration. So the Queen was going to make it hard for her, huh? Well something she was good at was stealing and if stealing the Queen's heart was her new purpose in life then she'll be as swift as ever doing it. Turning around and looking up at the balcony of the Queen's chamber, who was looking down at her, with a triumphant look in her face, in a whispered she said: "It's on, your Majesty."

Yes, she was tamed and she didn't care.

* * *

**Reviews and Comments are appreciated, thank you again, all my followers. Remember I am up to suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me or whatever.**

**Sorry for my grammar of any other errors, I know it sucks to read something with grammar errors, what can I say I suck. Thank you AGAIN.**

**-FADS16 **


End file.
